Family Time
by aicchan
Summary: Dia heran melihat anak-anak kecil itu tetap bersemangat meski cuaca benar-benar panas sekali. Tapi ya… harus diakui kalau suara tawa riang para bocah itu membuat udara sedikit terasa lebih sejuk. -Family Fic- -ENJOY-


"Aku sudah pulang." Kardia melangkah masuk ke kuil Scorpio yang merupakan rumahnya di tanah Sanctuary ini. Pemuda berambut biru panjang itu berhenti saat melihat sosok bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kardia."

"… Ou." Jawab Kardia ragu. Kalau sampai si bocah pirang ini sampai menunggunya pulang, dia pasti punya kemauan tersendiri. Dan benar saja, Milo tak berkedip memandangnya dengan matanya yang bulat menggemaskan itu. "—Apa?"

"Pinjami aku itu!" Milo menunjuk pada Kardia, tak jelas menunjuk bagian mana.

"Hah?"

"Pinjami! Aku mau main pura-pura jadi Gold Saint."

"HAH?!" Kardia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, mengabaikan Milo yang menarik jubahnya, "Kau ini tidak pernah menyerah, ya?"

"Pinjampinjampinjaaaaaam!" seru Milo, membiarkan badannya terseret.

Kesal, Kardia berhenti dan melepaskan _headgear_ miliknya lalu memakaikannya di kepala Milo. Akan tetapi, tak diduga olehnya, Milo malah melempar _headgear_ itu.

"BUKAN YANG INI!"

"Kau!" Kardia mencubit pipi Milo setengah kesal setengah gemas, "Maumu apa? Sembarangan saja melempar barang punya orang!"

"Ahu haunya huhahhuuu!"

"Hah?" bingung karena tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Milo, Kardia akhirnya melepaskan anak itu, "Kau bilang apa?"

Milo mengusap pipinya yang memerah, "Aku mau pinjam jubahmu!"

Kardia pun terdiam.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Family Time **© aicchan

**Family - Friendship**

Kardia – Milo – Dégel - Camus

Terinspirasi dari Paromanga milik KOURA di Pixiv

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sang Gold Saint Scorpio menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan anak didiknya, juga anak didik Dégel, sang Gold Saint Aquarius.

"Bocah-bocah itu. Tidak bisa diam sebentar saja." Kardia duduk di anak tangga sebuah paviliun yang ada di salah satu taman di Sanctuary. Dia memandang sekumpulan bocah yang diasuh oleh para Gold Saint lain yang sedang heboh bermain.

"Biarkan saja. Namanya juga anak-anak. Justru bagus kalau aktif." Ujar Dégel, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca.

Kardia memandangi Milo yang berlarian heboh karena dikejar Shaka, si penerus Virgo. Dia heran melihat anak-anak kecil itu tetap bersemangat meski cuaca benar-benar panas sekali. Tapi ya… harus diakui kalau suara tawa riang para bocah itu membuat udara sedikit terasa lebih sejuk.

Tapi di tengah keceriaan itu, mendadak saja Milo terjerembab jatuh karena menginjak jubah besar yang terikat di lehernya. Si kecil itu dengan sukses mencium tanah dan bergeming untuk beberapa waktu.

_Aa… celaka…._ batin Kardia.

Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian tangis Milo pun pecah. "UWAAAAAAA! AAAA!"

Dari kejauhan saja Kardia bisa melihat kalau hidung bocah itu berdarah. Dia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Milo yang sedang ditenangkan oleh teman-temannya. Camus bahkan menepuk-nepuk kepala Milo dan tampak bingung melihat sobatnya itu menangis kencang.

"HUAAA! KARDIAAAA~" tangan Milo menggapai pada Kardia yang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

Tak tega melihat wajah melas Milo yang seperti itu, Kardia pun menggendong si bocah pirang itu. Masih menangis, Milo memeluk leher Kardia dengan sangat erat.

"Luka di lututnya lumayan parah."

Kardia berjengit kaget karena Dégel sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kau harus mengobatinya, Kardia." Ujar Dégel lagi.

Akhirnya Kardia pun berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya yang ada di taman itu lalu membawa Milo kembali ke kuil Scorpio bersama Dégel dan Camus.

Di kuil berlambang kalajengking itu, Kardia mendudukkan Milo di tepi tempat tidurnya sementara Dégel mengambil kotak obat di lemari karena Milo masih terisak dan tak mau melepaskan Kardia.

"Makanya… sudah kubilang hati-hati. Lihat! Sekarang kau luka di sana-sini." Omel Kardia sambil memangku Milo.

Dimarahi begitu, tangis Milo bukannya berhenti, tapi malah makin menjadi dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kardia.

"Jangan malah kau marahi begitu!" Dégel duduk berlutut di depan Kardia dan membuka kotak obat, Camus dengan setia berdiri di sebelah gurunya itu, "Milo, sudah jangan menangis lagi!" pemuda berambut hijau panjang itu memandang lutut Milo yang berdarah paling parah.

Saat Dégel meraih kaki Milo, tak disangka anak itu menolak.

"Milo… lukamu harus diobati."

Tapi Milo menggeleng dan masih setengah menangis dia bicara, "Kardia saja…"

Dégel menghela napas lalu menyerahkan kapas yang sudah dia beri alkohol pada Kardia.

"Ck… merepotkan saja. Memang apa bedanya?" Kardia membenahi posisi duduk Milo di pangkuannya.

Dégel sudah khawatir saja kalau Kardia tak bisa merawat luka dengan baik dan malah membuat Milo menangis lagi. Namun perkiraannya salah, meski sambil menggerutu, Kardia membersihkan luka di lutut Milo dengan perlahan. Sang ksatria Scorpio itu pun membersihkan hidung dan wajah Milo yang juga luka plus belepotan tanah. Itu membuat Dégel tersenyum. Seberapa seringnya Kardia menjahili Milo, tetap saja pemuda itu sayang pada si kecil, walau penyampaian rasa sayang itu memang sedikit berbeda dari orang normal.

Tangis Milo mulai berkurang meski anak itu masih terisak pelan. Setelah lututnya dibalut dengan perban bersih dan hidungnya diberi plester, Milo masih tidak mau lepas dari Kardia. Si pirang itu mencengkram erat baju Kardia, membuat Gold Saint Scorpio itu tak punya pilihan selain menggendong Milo lagi.

"Sebaiknya jangan dipakai jalan dulu! Luka di lutut memang sakit dan sedikit lama untuk sembuh." Dégel mengusap kepala Milo dengan sayang.

"Hah? Maksudmu aku harus menggendongnya kemana-mana?" Protes Kardia.

Dégel memandang Kardia tajam, "Jadi kau lebih suka melihat Milo berjalan sendiri dan menahan sakit?" dia melipat tangan di dadanya.

Kardia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Milo yang melihat ke arahnya dengan sepasang mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca penuh harap. Hanya iblis tak berperasaan yang tidak akan takluk dengan pandangan memelas seperti itu. Akhirnya Kardia menyerah dan menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah… hanya sampai kakimu sembuh."

Mendengar itu, Milo tersenyum meski air mata belum berhenti mengalir dari pipinya.

.

Malam harinya, Dégel dan Camus bertandang lagi ke kuil Scorpio dengan membawa empat porsi makan malam yang dia masak di kuil Aquarius untuk dimakan bersama karena penghuni dewasa di kuil kalajengking itu sama sekali tak dapat diandalkan untuk mengurus kebutuhan sehari-hari. Namun sesampainya di sana, Dégel terkejut karena tak menemukan Kardia maupun Milo di ruang makan. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu siaga di sana tiap jam makan malam.

"_Sensei_…"

Perhatian Dégel teralih pada Camus yang menarik kaus panjangnya. Anak berambut merah itu menunjuk ke arah kamar tidur Kardia yang sedikit terbuka. Setelah meletakkan wadah makanan di meja kedua Aquarius itu pun menuju ke kamar dan perlahan Dégel membuka pintu kayu itu.

Dia terkejut melihat Kardia tertidur di lantai dengan kepala rebahan di kasur. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Milo yang tidur lelap dengan kain kompres di keningnya. Dégel memberi isyarat agar Camus mengambil air dan kain baru untuk mengganti kompres Milo yang sudah kering. Patuh, Camus segera melaksanakan perintah gurunya.

Dégel sendiri mengambil selimut tipis yang terlipat di kursi kayu lalu menyelimuti pundak Kardia. Fakta kalau pemuda bersurai biru itu tak terbangun menjadi pertanda kalau Kardia sedang lelah. Ya—hari ini memang melelahkan baginya, mengingat kalau dia baru saja pulang dari misi dan belum sempat beristirahat. Dégel bersyukur jantung Kardia tak kambuh.

Camus kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan kain bersih. Dengan cekatan Dégel mengganti kompres Milo dan lega karena demam anak itu tak begitu tinggi. Memastikan dua Scorpio di sana tak terganggu, Dégel mengajak Camus untuk makan sebelum kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari bersinar cerah ceria, seperti wajah Milo yang sudah sumringah lagi.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu." Kardia mencubit pipi Milo.

"Ehehehehe…. Tinggiiiii!" Milo berpegangan pada pundak Kardia. Dia menikmati pemandangan yang berbeda dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Kardia membawa bocah itu menuruni tangga kuil dengan niat menuju ke taman. Di tangga, mereka berpapasan dengan Aiolos dan Aiolia.

"Milo, bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Aiolos yang kemarin juga ada di lokasi kejadian.

"Sudah baik. Kardia sudah mengobatiku." Kata Milo, menunjuk lututnya yang diperban dan hidungnya yang diplester juga beberapa luka gores yang sudah diberi obat.

Aiolia memandang luka-luka di badan Milo, "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Milo menggeleng, "Sudah tidak seberapa. Tapi Dégel tidak mengizinkanku berjalan."

Kemudian Aiolos menyodorkan sekeranjang kecil penuh buah apel segar, "Dari Sisyphus. 'Cepat sembuh', katanya."

Kardia menerima keranjang itu, "Sebenarnya Sanctuary ini punya jaringan informasi macam apa sih? Bisa cepat tahu kalau ada yang sakit."

Aiolos tersenyum, "Wajar saja kan kalau tahu kondisi anggota keluarga sendiri," katanya. "Sudah waktunya aku berlatih. Aiolia, kau juga harus berlatih."

"Eeeeeh~ Tapi aku mau disini, _nii-san_."

"Tidak boleh." Ujar Aiolos tegas.

Aiolia tak melawan dan membiarkan sang kakak menggandeng tangannya, "_Bye_, Milo. Kalau kakimu sudah sembuh, kita main lagi, ya?!"

Milo membalas lambaian tangan Aiolia.

"Mereka itu— pagi begini sudah semangat sekali." Kardia baru saja hendak melangkah tapi batal karena dia mendengar suara Dégel. Dia berbalik dan melihat Gold Saint Aquarius itu ada di depan kuilnya.

"Camus!" Milo menarik-narik rambut Kardia. "Ke sana! Ke sana!

"Oi!" protes Kardia, tidak terima rambutnya dijambaki begitu. Dia pun berbalik dan menghampiri Dégel. "Kenapa kuilku jadi banyak pengunjung, sih?"

Dégel berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini. Aku dan Camus sudah mau repot membawakan kalian sarapan, sambutannya malah seperti ini?"

"Aku kan tidak menyuruh kalian membawakan kami makanan."

Satu pukulan telak dilayangkan Dégel ke kepala Kardia, "Lalu kau suruh Milo makan apa, hah?"

Sebal karena lagi-lagi kepalanya yang disiksa, Kardia memandang kameradnya itu lalu menunjukkan sekeranjang apel yang barusan dia dapat.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari Dégel, "Aku memang bilang kalau apel itu bagus untuk kesehatan, tapi bukan berarti kau cukup makan apel saja seharian."

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali masuk ke kuil Scorpio dan siap menikmati sandwich special buatan Dégel. Kardia mendudukkan Milo di sebelah Camus sementara dia duduk di sebelah Dégel.

"Milo… kakimu?" tanya Camus.

"Sudah tidak sakit. Besok juga sembuh."

Mendengar itu, Kardia menyentil kening Milo, "Apanya yang 'besok juga sembuh'? Lukamu itu lumayan parah, tau!"

Milo menggembungkan pipi sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

Mereka berempat tak bicara lagi dan menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Kemudian Dégel memeriksa demam Milo dan senang karena anak itu sudah sehat, tapi tetap saja larangan berjalan masih diberlakukan. Selesai sarapan, Dégel menahan Kardia karena pemuda itu masih belum menyelesaikan laporan misinya. Jadi sementara Kardia dalam pengawasan Dégel untuk menulis laporan, Camus dan Milo bermain di karpet di kamar Kardia. Dua anak itu berkreasi dengan krayon dan menghasilkan karya seni yang cukup untuk membuat orang pusing hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas.

"Milo… kau gambar apa?" Camus memandang kertas gambar Milo yang kini berisi coretan yang penuh dengan warna kuning dan biru.

"Kardia." Jawab Milo sambil mewarnai gambarnya, "Kardia memakai Gold Cloth Scorpio." Dia masih terus memenuhi kertas gambarnya sambil menjelaskan apa yang sedang dia gambar pada Camus. Setelah goresan terakhir ditorehkan di kertas yang semula putih itu, Milo mengangkat hasil karyanya, "SELESAAAI!" seru anak itu lantang. "Kardia! Kardia! Kardiaaa! Lihat ini!"

Yang dipanggil sepenuh hati menulikan diri dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada laporannya. Tapi sura Milo yang melengking tinggi dan tak berhenti memanggilnya membuat dia menyerah lalu menoleh.

Seketika dia menyesali keputusannya saat melihat gambar yang ditunjukan oleh Milo, "Itu… aku?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Iya!" Jawab Milo, "Mirip, kan?!"

Kardia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengidentifikasi gambar yang dia lihat dan tak bisa menemukan kemiripan antara dirinya dan warna biru awut-awutan juga warna kuning yang lebih mirip balon daripada Gold Cloth.

"Mirip apanya?!"

"Tapi mirip! Rambutmu kan biru berantakan, Gold Cloth-mu warnanya kuning. Jadi ini mirip!"

Kardia melempar penghapus di mejanya hingga telak menghantam kening Milo.

Si kecil berambut pirang itu mengusap lagi keningnya yang selalu jadi sasaran Kardia.

"Kardia! Sudahlah. Namanya juga anak kecil." Dégel menahan pundak Kardia yang hendak berdiri dari kursinya. "Lanjutkan laporanmu!" dia memandang dua anak di karpet, "Kalian juga jangan berisik, ya?! Makin cepat Kardia selesai, makin cepat kita bisa main di luar. Oke?!"

"OKE!" Jawab Milo sepenuh hati sementara Camus hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Dégel tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kardia sebagai tanda kalau dia juga ingin segera menikmati cuaca cerah di luar sana. Kardia hanya menggerutu dan melanjutkan menulis laporannya sebelum dia jadi balok es mendadak di kamarnya sendiri.

Biasanya Kardia paling tidak suka diganggu oleh dua bocah itu kalau sedang menulis laporan, tapi hari ini, sepertinya pergantian suasana justru membuatnya bisa lebih cepat selesai meski Milo tak henti mengoceh atau tidak sengaja sengaja berdiri dan kemudian jatuh lagi, lalu menangis lagi karena lukanya terbuka sampai Dégel harus mengganti perbannya.

Seperti keajaiban Kardia bisa menyelesaikan laporannya kurang dari tiga jam.

Setelah diperiksa oleh Dégel dan dinyatakan layak untuk dilaporkan pada Pope, mereka berempat pun meninggalkan kuil Scorpio dan menuju taman kemarin. Di sana hanya ada beberapa calon Gold Saint, karena sebagian besar masih menunaikan kewajiban untuk berlatih.

Melihat Kardia dan Dégel datang bersama Milo dan Camus, bocah-bocah di sana langsung datang menghampiri.

"Milo, kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mu, sang calon Aries.

"Aku bawakan coklat dari Hasgard-_sensei_ untukmu." Ujar Aldebaran, calon Taurus.

Lalu datanglah si kembar Gemini kakak, Saga, yang sudah menjadi _babysitter_ terpercaya untuk 'adik-adik'nya. "Biar aku yang menggendong Milo, Kardia-_sensei_."

"Ah… jangan izinkan dia turun."

"Baik."

Sebelum berpindah pada Saga, Milo menyempatkan diri mencium pipi Kardia, "Makasih ya, Kardia. "

Dégel tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kardia saat itu. Dia juga membiarkan Camus pergi bersama teman-temannya sambil mengelilingi Milo dalam gendongan Saga.

"Anak yang manis kan, Milo itu."

Kardia mendengus, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju bangku taman dan duduk di sana, "Huh—manis kalau ada maunya saja." Gerutunya.

Dégel duduk di sebelah Kardia dan membuka buku yang tadi dia bawa, "Kau juga jangan sok tidak peduli, begitu. Kalau sayang bilang saja sayang."

Tak membalas, Kardia bertopang dagu dan memandang anak-anak yang bermain di bawah pohon rindang. Karena tak bisa berlarian, Milo akhirnya bermain tali bersama Mu dan membuat berbagai macam bentuk meski milik Milo hanya berakhir menjadi tali ruwet.

Saat itu tak sengaja Milo memandang ke arah Kardia dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Dengan malas, Kardia membalas lambaian tangan itu. Tak lama dia pun tersenyum melihat Milo yang sudah berkutat dengan tali panjang yang terlilit di jemarinya.

Yah—ada bagusnya dia jadi pendidik Milo. Paling tidak hari-harinya jadi tak pernah membosankan. Setiap kali pulang misi, dia tak sendirian dan ada yang menyambutnya pulang. Itu cukup membuat lelah Kardia jadi hilang. Memandang wajah polos Milo, cengiran tanpa dosanya dan yang pasti kedua mata bulat yang sepertinya sanggup menaklukkan seisi dunia.

"Hmm… sepertinya aku akan beli es krim untuk mereka."

Dégel menutup bukunya lalu memandang Kardia, "Tumben kau baik?"

"Sesekali kan tidak masalah."

Ada senyum di wajah Dégel, "Aku yakin setelah itu Milo tak akan mau lepas darimu."

"…. Sesekali tidak masalah."

Mendapat jawaban yang sama, Dégel kembali berfokus pada deretan kata di bukunya. Kardia sendiri diam mengawasi bocah-bocah di kejauhan. Siang itu sama sekali tak terasa panas, justru terasa sejuk karena matahari sedang bersahabat dan angin pun terus berhembus sepoi. Suasana seperti ini memang cocok untuk bersantai dan sejenak meninggalkan kepenatan harian yang seolah tiada henti. Terlebih jika waktu seperti ini dihabiskan bersama orang-orang yang berharga.

Kardia memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan bayu dan mendengar canda tawa para bocah. Sesekali… hidup memang harus dibawa santai.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Gyaaaah! Apa ini?

Baiklah~ gegara keracunan keimutan makhluk-makhluk Gold Saint di paromanga milik Koura, saya jadi g tahan buat bikin ficnya. Well yeah, meski diubah sana diubah sini. Ga seru donk kalo sama #ngeles

Dipublish khusus sebagai yang special untuk yang sedang berbahagia hari ini, my beloved sister, Niero aka. Lady Camille (please, diganti donk itu penname) #direbus


End file.
